Blood of Olympus
by yozza
Summary: My version of the last book in the Heroes of Olympus series, Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Notes

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. The overall plot line and nearly all characters in this piece of work, were created and are owned by Rick Riordan.

* * *

1

Nico

It was very annoying that Percy was still completely oblivious to the fact that Nico liked him. How he couldn't know was beyond Nico, because the sign's were there for all to see. Nico closed his eyes and sighed. He was glad to be away. But at the same time he wasn't. He missed Percy when he wasn't around, almost as much as he hated him when he was. Despite what he had told Jason in Croatia, Nico had never gotten over his crush on Percy. In fact if anything it had grown over the years. Which was not good.

_Gods, why do I keep thinking about him_,Nico thoguht to himself. He pushed all thoughts of Percy Jackson from his head. He had a job to do. Get the Athena Parthenos to camp. He was going to do it no matter how long it took him. The problem was he was already exhausted, and so far he had only taken them as far as Rome.

He forced himself up, desperate to get going again. He didn't like Rome. Last time he had been here, he had been held in a bronze jar by a pair of giants. Not an experiance he ever wanted to repeat. And he had an uneasy feeling that tehy weren't safe here

"Coach, Reyna!" he called "We're leaving."

The satyr, Coach Hedge came around from the other side of the statue. His baseball bat was clutched in his hands as always. Nico couldn't remember a time he had ever seen the old satyr without it. Reyna, the roman praetor for camp Jupiter, followed. They both looked nervous, as if any number of monsters could jump out on them at any second. He couldn't blame them. They should be in for the fight of their lives, but so far nothing had attacked them. It made Nico uneasy.

Placing one hand on the statue, he pictured a piece of countryside outside of Paris. The world went black, but only for a little while, because before long they were there. Nico had never even tried to work out how shadow travelling worked. Never dared to open his eyes during the few seconds that he wasn't anywhere. Knew that it would probably stop it from working. Besides, he needed to keep a clear image in his mind of where he wanted to go. And for Nico that was hard enough.

Feeling the sun on his face, he opened his eyes and found himself exactly where he had tried to go. But the son of Hades had no time for pride. Nico collapsed onto the ground. Shadow travelling took its toll on him. It wore him out. Trying to fight off sleep, being afraid of what nightmares it might bring, he struggled to his feet only to drop down again. This time, tiredness got the better off him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Demigod dreams are never fun. This one was no exception. Nico found himself in some sort of dark cavern. All he could see was a massive Giant looming in front of him

"You're sure? It's a son of the 'Big Three'?" A raspy voice said from behind, though when Nico turned he could see nothing but shadows.

"Completley. I could almost smell his father on him, like he was right there also," the giant explained to the shadowed figure, who was his master if his attitude was anything to guess from.

"Be glad he wasn't, or you wouldn't be here now. You know that with thier strength combined, a god and a demigod can defeat any giant," said the second voice

"I was made to fight Poseidon. I will defeat him. But first I will kill his mortal family!" roared the giant, who, judging from his words,Nico guessed was Polybotes.

"Are you a complete fool? No, Polybotes. We will use this. Our mother needs the blood of two demigod's before she can be awakened. This demigod is exactly what we need. Especially as two others are nearby. With that statue" The words caused Nico to silently curse. They knew where he was.

"Now, I think we have a visistor," the shadowed figure stepped out. But before Nico could get a good look, the figure smashed a huge fist into the ground.

Nico woke with a start and didn't like what he saw. Reyna and Hedge sitting on the ground. Far too relaxedHe jumped up immediatley after remembering what they had seen in his dream. A demigod was in danger. And so were they. He had never seen the owner of the second voice, but he had an uneasy feeling who it was. He knew it was a giant, and only one of them

"Hedge, can you tell me if there's a half-blood around?" Nico asked urgently

Hedge grumbled something about monsters and killing, which only made Nico aggitated.

"Coach, there's a demigod in danger! I need you to tell me where he is!"

By this point Reyna was on her feet, and Coach was finally sniffing the air. _Come on, come on,_ Nico silently willed . Every second seemed to take a lifetime to pass. Time felt like it was slowing down around him. He needed Hedge to hurry up because if he didn't then another demigod would die. Nico could already feel him begin to fade.

"Nico, whats going on?" Reyna asked

"I, uh, had a dream. Two giants talking about a half-blood nearby," Nico replied

Reyna looked at him curiously, until realising what a demigod would mean to Gaia. Then shock and worry spread out across her face, just as it had Nico. Finally, after what seemed to be a very long time, Hedge picked up on something. He sniffed the air and then turned around to point.

"That way," he said "A demigod with a powerful scent, and lots of mosters too." As this was Coach Hedge, the last part was said with a smile. But Nico didn't see it. He was already running of in the diection that hedge had pointed out to him.

Unfortunatley, neither Hedge nor Polybotes were wrong. Pretty soon, Nico could see a ring of monsters not far away. And the sense of death was getting stronger.

He continued running, hoping that Reyna and Hedge were behind him. He couldn't fight so many at once. All too quickly, though, he was plunged into their ranks his stygian iron sword vaporising monsters left, right and center. He soon reached the middle of the group, where he found a wounded demigod lying unconcious on the floor.

Being careful not to let his guard down, he grabbed the boy by his shoulder and Shadow Travelled back to the Athena Parthenos. Straight away wished he had stayed and waited for Reyna and Hedge, but he knew full well that he wouln't have lasted very long before being overrun. He would wait for a while and if they didn't come back, he'd have to leave.

Whilst waiting, Nico got his first look at the half-blood he had boy looked like his father. Which was to say, he looked a little like Percy as well, which annoyed Nico. To him it felt like one of Eros' stupid games. Nico could picture him sitting there laughing at him, about how he'd thought he could get away from Percy. Apparantly not so easily. But regardless, Nico felt a sense of obligation towards the boy, who, from looking at him, didn't seem to be any older than twelve.

The as yet unnamed boy was bleeding heavily from a deep wound in the back of his shoulder. Nico managed to dig out a drop of nectar, which he used to attempt to heal the wound. He didn't have enough to do much, but it helped slow the bleeding a little.

Looking back to the direction he had just come from, he heard a faint cry of "Die!", and the sounds of fighting. Suddenly, Reyna and Hedge raced into view chased by a horde of monsters. As they reached him they placed a hand on the statue.

"Go!" Reyna cried

And they did.

Nico stepped into shadow travel. They ended up in some field somewhere. Nico had no idea where, but then again he hadn't exactly tried to picture any place in specific. His only thought had been to go somewhere safe. Or at the very least, safer.

Nico was standing on unsteady legs. He could see his companions crouched next to the young boy, trying to wake him; presumeably so that he could eat some ambrosia, to heal the wound on his back. It had looked bad. Then Nico's legs went, and he dropped to ground. He could feel his eyes begining to close and he knew that he wouldn't be waking up for a long time.

Nico noticed the boy begin to stir. His eyes opened, and Nico caught a flash of a sea-green colour. _Just like Percy's_ he thought before losing conciousness


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**

**I do not own either the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series. The overall plot line and nearly all characters were created and are owned by Rick Riordan**

* * *

2

Nico

Unusually, Nico didn't have any dreams involving monsters or death (extremely unusual, him being the son of Hades). Instead, his dreams were of the sea (Still getting more and more wierd). He saw Poseidons palace. He saw two boys. One was Percy. Nico did his best to avoid looking at him.

Looking at the other boy wasn't much help, though. He was, in looks at least, just a young version of Percy. They had the same eyes and hair. Percy was taller and more built, a result of years of training. He looked like Percy, when Nico had first met him. Then Nico realised he was looking at the boy he had saved

Then the dream shifted, and Nico came face to face with Poseidon himself.

"Nico Di Angelo. You have my thanks. You saved my son from a terrible death. Both of them. There is no way I can reward you," the god said.

"Uh, no problem," was Nico's very intelligent reply,then he added "My Lord."

"But, I can warn you, your part in this quest does not end with the Athena Parthenos. Soon, Percy will be in grave danger, and only another half-blood son of mine will have the power to save him. Help my youngest son. Guide him back to Percy. If he does not..." then Poseiden clutched his chest and suddenly Neptune stood in his place. The dream collapsed.

Nico forced his eyes open. His vision was a little blurred but he could still make out three figures. Then the statue next to them. It was growing dark, and the sun could be seen setting behind a spot of wooded land in he distance. Or was it a rising sun. Could he have been asleep for that long.

One of the people looked in his direction. A girl. _Reyna _he managed to remember.

"Nico, don't try to get up. You're still too weak. Try to rest," she told him as his eyes were already closing.

The second time around, he didn't have any dreams at all. Or at least any he could remember. When he woke for the second time that night, he saw a campfire. There were only two people sitting around it. For a second he panicked, then he heard Coach Hedge's snoring, coming from his left.

Pulling himself off the ground, which tired him more than he would have liked, he made his way to them. Reyna looked up just as he reached the edge of their small camp site. She seemed confused for a moment, then she smiled.

"Nico, good to see you're awake. Come on, sit down,"

Still too tired to even reply, Nico did. Next to him sat the boy, looking very solemn. Nico almost addressed him as 'Percy', such was the extent of the similarities between the two brothers.

"Oh, yeah, Nico this is Rob. Rob this is Nico, son of Hades. Rob's a son of Neptune," Reyna explained.

"Poseidon," Nico told her, perhaps with too much venom

"What?"

"He's a son of Poseidon, not Neptune. He's a Greek, Reyna," Nico explained

"Well whatever he is, I think I should take him back to camp with me after we stop the war," she relied sharply. Nico thought she might have misunderstood his words

As he opened his mouth "No, I know exactly what you meant Nico. _He's ours, not yours_. I know that was what you were saying!" she yelled

"I wasn't saying he was ours!" Nico yelled back, his hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword

"Just so you know, 'He' is sitting right here," said Rob.

Nico turned to him, somewhat suprised to hear him speak. He had an English accent, or was pretending very well to be.

"And I don't belong to anyone," he said quietly

So much for a good mood. The night was shaping up to be worse than fighting monsters. Nico felt he'd rather fight a hydra than sit here and make small talk with Reyna, especially as it could just as easily turn into an arguement.

"So," said Rob, almost in a whisper "Poseidon. Great. Just great."

The way he said it, it sounded as if he was resentful, though Nico had no idea why. Most demigods were at first, but Rob sounded like he was harbouring an old grudge. As far as Nico knew, Rob had never met Poseidon and had no reason to hate him, at least not as much as Rob sounded like he did.

Reyna was the first to comment on it though, likely trying to build up a trust with the boy "You don't sound very pleased to hear that you have a dad. How come?"

"It's none of your buisness!" Rob snapped back angrily, raising his voice for the first time, a task Nico had thought would be impossible. Then a thought hit him.

"Whats your second name, Rob? I'm guessing Brooks, am I right?"

Rob looked at him for a moment, his eyes seething with anger. Then he looked away and nodded slowly.

Now it made sense. He had once met a woman in Asphodel, who claimed that Poseidon had deliberatley sunk the boat she had been on. I told her that either she was mistaken or Poseidon was having a boring day. She had said her name was Amy Brooks.

"Your mother was killed on a boat, wasn't she?"

He nodded again, this time immediately, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"There was a storm. It sunk the ship and my mum couldn't get out in time. She drowned," he said

"Mine died when I was only very young. Zeus killed her. It's not the same but it's similar," Nico told him, trying his best to sound caring for the first time in a long time.

Rob seemed grateful for the gesture, and smiled in return. _See Reyna_, he thought slyly, _two can play at this game. I'm just better at it._

Then, looking behind him, Nico saw the sun start to rise. They needed to set off as soon as he felt ready to shadow travel again, which Nico thought would be pretty soon. He still felt extremely weak, and after the next part he'd have to rest for a very long time, but for now, Nico was ready to go.

"Hedge, wake up!" Reyna shouted from a safe distance.

The satyr sat up in alarm, his baseball bat swinging in a wide arc in front of him. Realising that there was no danger, he stumbled to his hooves and made his way over to the rest of the group.

Nico found himself next to Rob.

"Hey your back's okay now, isn't it?" Shadow travelling often didn't do open wounds any good.

"It's fine, don't worry," Rob told him.

"Okay, lets go everyone!" Nico called out to the group, placing his hand on the statue

Soon everyone had a hand on the statue, and Nico was ready to go. This time he chose an alleyway in Manhatten. This was really going to sap his strength but it took them a lot closer to their destination. Nico stepped forward into the shadows, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. The overall plot line and nearly all characters in this piece of work, were created and are owned by Rick Riordan.

* * *

3

Nico

"Okay. Three, two, one,"

Darkness surrounded them, and they left their campout in Manhatten. They had been in the same spot for a few hours now. And yet, once again, there were no monsters. At every sound, he half-expected the minotaur or a cyclops to burst out and attack them. In some ways that would have been better. It would have removed the growing feeling of doubt that was making Nico uneasy.

But no attack had come, and the feeling grew and grew until Nico had been sure he was going to go crazy from it. He was saved when Reyna had done so first. She had stood quickly, loudly voicing her own concerns, which were an exact copy of Nico's own. She had complained that she didn't feel safe where they were and that they should get moving.

Nico had of course been the first to agree, not even letting her finish before saying so. Rob had soon followed. Over the past few hours, Nico had grown fond off the younger boy. Becoming close to someone wasn't something Nico was very good at. But Rob looked up to Nico now, and Nico wouldn't let him down. _Let him down, or Percy?_ a small part of his brain had asked. But maybe it was right. Nico did see Percy in Rob. Was that why he had let himself grow closer than he should have. A second chance with Percy.

It didn't matter, he had someone he trusted which was something he hadn't had since Bianca had died regardless of wheather or not it was for the right reasons.

Upon reaching the decision to leave, the four had prepared for the final leg of the journey. Nico hadn't told them that he and Rob must now make the journey back to the _Argo II_.

_They don't need to know yet, _he told himself. He only half-believed it.

But, right now he stood there, eyes clenched shut and focussed on half-blood hill.

When Nico opened his eyes he was greeted by a reassurring sight.

Half-blood hill. Nico could see Thalia's tree. He could see the golden fleece, flying in the wind. But there were three problems. They were on the wrong side of the hill, to name one. Not too much of a problem. The quest was still almost over. So close. Just one more trip.

But Nico couldn't do it. He was too tired. That was problem two. He was on his knee's next to the statue. The campers were rushing down the hill towards them, their celestial bronze weapons glistening in the sun. Behind him, a huge host of monsters were closing in. Nico had no idea how they'd gotten so close to the camp, but the monsters were, quite obviously, problem three. And despite the danger, Nico could not bring himself to move.

He could hear Reyna and Hedge and Rob urging him to move. He turned his head slightly and got a glimpse of Hedge fighting with half of his baseball bat, the other half having been snapped off, and was now lying in the grass, barley visable in the crowd. Rob was farther to the left, fighting with a spear that an Ares camper had thrown to them when the monsters had started their attack. Watching him, it was hard to believe he had had no training whatsoever. He was vaporising monsters left and right. He looked even more like Percy when he fought. Nico couln't see Reyna, but could hear her war crys behind him.

Up on the hill Apollo campers were firing arrows down on the horde, and it was having an effect. The monsters numbers were starting to dwindle. But pretty soon it wouldn't matter if there were ten of them or ten hundered. If they reached the statue it was all over. It would have all been for nothing. Then Nico saw something in the group of charging campers. The sight gave him an idea

With that thought in mind, Nico feeling even more like death than usual didn't seem to matter. He stood and drew his sword. He turned and grabbed Reyna, pulling her away from the fight and pushing her towards the statue. He couldn't shadow travel the statue, nor any more than one or two people. But Briares, the hundred handed one, might be able to lift it with the help of the other campers.

"Reyna, get Hedge and Rob. Help the campers lift the statue over the hill," he told her

"Nico, you can't hold them on your own you'll...," she started to protest

"Don't worry about me. The statue is more important," he said, pushing her even closer to the statue

She hesitated a moment, before calling out "Rob, Coach, come to me, we're moving the statue!"

The two other fighters joined them but seemed slow to catch on when Reyna moved off without Nico. Hedge understood quite quickly and nodded respectfully, before dragging a very confused lookig Rob to join Reyna.

By this point, Nico could see Reyna talking to the campers, who then surrounded the statue and tipped it onto it's side before lifting it. It looked like slow progress, but the statue gradually moved up the hill, crawling towards the camp boundry.

Nico turned back to the monsters. He brought his sword up and started hacking and slashing. Before too long he was covered in monster dust. But by now he was completley surrounded. He glanced backwards at the statue. It had almost reached Thalia's pine tree. However, that brief glance away from his enemies allowed them to surge forward.

Nico cursed himself for being so careless. He turned back to face them, but felt a sudden pain shoot through his leg. He fell to one kee, as noticed an the shaft of an arrow, with its head lodged into his leg. Sensing his pain, more and more of them threw themselves towards him, weapons at the ready. A huge cyclops reached him first. He had a long spear in his hand, which he raised above his head, ready to bring it down

Nico couldn't even raise his sword to try and save himself. His past weariness had returned, but now he felt even worse. The arrow seemed to sap what little remined of his strength. Then it dawned on him. The arrow was poisoned. _I will not die from an arrow to the leg _he promised himself, though it was an empty promise. Nothing could save him now. The cyclops began to bring down his spear.

Then he exploded into dust.

Nico looked up and saw Rob standing where the cyclops once had once been. He held his hand out to Nico, and when Nico took it he pulled him to his feet. The pair stood back to back with their weapons ready. Nico couldn't be happier at having someone like Rob watch his back. They stood their ground and disintergrated any monsters that tried to attack them.

The statue had passed the camp boundry and reached the top of the hill. The campers were starting to set it upright next to the tree. The apollo cabin had stopped firing to help their fellow campers with the statue.

However the sight of the Athena Parthenos having reached it's destination only encouraged the monsters to press their attack. The campers had started to turn back to the monsters in an attempt to help Nico and Rob. Nico was holding on to hope that they would make it before they became over run. But deep down, Nico knew it was a false hope. He had known all along that they wouldn't and hadn't cared. But now Rob was here, and Nico would not let himself be the reason for Rob's death.

He turned and placed his hand on Rob's shoulder. The son of Poseidon looked round and looked as if he was going to speak. Nico didn't give him a chance. He concentrated on a place that he thought of as safe. He could simply have shadow travelled into camp, but Nico had to bring Rob back to the _Argo II _anyway. His original intention had been to rest first, but he may as well use the situation to his advantage. The others would think that they had been captured, but at least it would stop them asking questions as to why he was taking Rob away from camp.

He shadow travelled away from the fight, and into an even worse situation. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

He ended up in Sally Jackson's apartment.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in uploading the next chapter, but I would like to know whether you want another Nico chapter or a new Point of View. I have a Nico all but ready, but don't know if you want that or someone else. Private message me telling me what you want.


End file.
